


Я буду ждать (I'll wait for you)

by Aucella



Category: Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: F/M, First Love, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Танда осознает, что влюбился, давно и безнадежно.Tanda realized his hopless love.
Relationships: Tanda/Balsa Yonsa
Kudos: 5





	Я буду ждать (I'll wait for you)

В маленькую деревню около столичного тракта наконец-то пришла весна. Вместе с весной пришли караваны торговцев — первые, рисковые, из тех, кто пробирается через перевал, лишь только чуть-чуть ослабнут морозы. Они не задерживались на пути: перекусив в трактире или переночевав в придорожной гостинице, отправлялись дальше, в столицу, туда, где можно продать дорогие товары — все равно никому из деревенских они не по карману. Вчерашний караван уже отчалил, и на дороге в подтаявшем снегу и грязи виднелись следы копыт и колес.  
Танда, подхватив у порога корзинку и выскочив из дома, пулей побежал в трактир: Торогай ночью ушла пользовать какого-то упустившего свою душу придурка из соседней деревни, а когда вернется, наверняка будет голодной как волк. Что ж, подумал Танда, я сам согласился. Учеником шамана быть почетно, дедушка очень обрадовался, когда Торогай сказала, что способности, хоть и маленькие, у его непутевого внука есть, но кто знал, что к зазубриванию свойств разных трав и рисованию печатей добавится почетная обязанность мыть, стирать и готовить не только на себя, но и на учителя? Танда по наивности сначала думал, что Торогай — женщина, а стало быть ведет хозяйство сама, но где там — такими низменными вещами, как стирка, дрова, рисовая каша или суп на обед, она вовсе не интересовалась, а вот старыми рукописями или легендами — очень даже.  
Влетев в трактир, Танда захлопнул за собой дверь, сразу бросился к очагу и присел у огня на корточки: хоть весна и наступила, а все равно по утрам мороз кусался. Трактрищик хмыкнул, поставил на стол заранее приготовленные припасы и пошел в чулан: за стол Торогай платила исправно, а к тому, что на побегушках с зимы у нее этот паренек, все в деревне уже привыкли.  
Лестница заскрипела: сверху, оттуда, где находились комнаты для гостей, спустился высокий темноволосый мужчина с миской в руках. Он огляделся, не увидел хозяина и шагнул к бадье с водой. Сдвинул деревянную крышку и ковшиком налил в миску воды.   
Танда с любопытством глядел, что будет дальше. Судя по всему, этот человек пришел сюда со вчерашним караваном. У незнакомца была светлая кожа — гораздо светлее, чем у жителей деревни: те слишком часто роднились с Яки с гор. Волосы у него были темные, глаза — тоже. На лице росла густая, но аккуратно подстриженная бородка. Одежда у него была чужеземная, облегающая тело, без свободных рукавов и больших карманов, словом, пригодная для долгого путешествия по горам и лесам.  
— Ну как? — из чулана вышел трактирщик.  
— Жар не спадает, — покачал головой незнакомец.  
— Эх, — трактирщик брякнул на пол ведро и почесал в затылке, — ты уж шамана-то дождись, скоро вернуться должна.  
Мужчина вопросительно посмотрел на трактирщика.  
— Вот, — тот кивнул на греющегося Танду, — ученик ее за едой пришел, стало быть, не к завтраку, так к обеду поспеет.  
Танда аж подпрыгнул. Стало быть, кто-то заболел, раз этот человек решил тут задержаться. Стало быть, когда Торогай вернется, будет лечить. Стало быть, может, учитель ему позволит…  
— Господин, — Танда поднялся на ноги и поклонился незнакомцу, — шаман Торогай — моя учительница, и я могу помочь…  
— Хм, — тот окинул Танду взглядом с ног до головы, забрал миску с водой, развернулся и пошел наверх.  
— Мал еще, — усмехнулся трактирщик, — вот Торогай придет — всыплет тебе, чтоб не лез поперек.  
Танда кинулся наверх, хоть его никто и не просил.  
— Господин! — крикнул он. — Господин, если жар, холодной водой поить нельзя!  
Взлетев по лестнице на одном дыхании, Танда рванулся туда, где скрипнула дверь. Незнакомец присел около кровати, на которой лежала укрытая одеялом по горло девочка, с виду ровесница Танды. Мужчина неторопливо поставил рядом миску, снял со лба девочки мокрую тряпку. Намочил в холодной воде, отжал и снова положил ей на лоб. Танда застыл у порога.  
— Джигуро… — пробормотала девочка и высунула руку из-под одеяла. Мужчина очень осторожно, словно девочка была сделана из драгоценного стекла, придержал ее руку за запястье и нежно сунул обратно под одеяло. Девочка застонала и облизнула сухие губы. Темные длинные волосы, выбившись из стягивавшего их в хвост ремешка, разметались по подушке.   
— Я не шаман, — сказал неловко Танда, — но знаю, что если жар, то надо больному давать много пить. Теплого чаю, молока. Сладкого. И это… пот стереть с тела.  
Мужчина снова оглядел Танду с ног до головы. Кивнул, поднялся и сказал:  
— Посиди-ка тут.  
А потом ушел вниз.  
Танда с интересом уставился на девчонку. Она вздохнула и приоткрыла глаза.  
— Ты кто? — хрипло спросила она.  
— Танда, — он пожал плечами. — А ты? И твой отец?  
— Бальса, — она выдавила имя через силу. Закрыла глаза и выдохнула. — Джигуро, он… меня растит.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Танда, хотя вообще ничего не понял.  
На лестнице послышались шаги, незнакомец — то есть Джигуро — толкнул дверь локтем. В руках у него был горячий чайник, пиала с медом и полотенце.

Ближе к обеду в деревню по начинавшейся распутице добралась Торогай. Не найдя своего обеда, заглянула в трактир, выгнала Танду из комнаты больной, на кухне внизу заварила чай из нужных травок и отдала Джигуро. Они с ним о чем-то поговорили, пока Торогай обедала, а потом Джигуро кивнул, подошел к трактирщику и расплатился. Через день, когда у Бальсы спал жар, он перенес ее на руках в домик по соседству, пустовавший с середины зимы. Танда помогал в нем прибираться, а Торогай провела Джигуро по местным лавкам и показала, где можно прикупить домашней утвари.  
Вот так Танда и познакомился с Бальсой. Правда через недельку он сам свалился с жаром и даже пропустил праздник весеннего равенства. Торогай ругалась и говорила, что он от Бальсы подцепил духа болезни. Когда Танда спросил, нельзя ли выкинуть духа в Наюго, его мастер фыркнула и чуть не дала подзатыльник, но вовремя остановилась — пожалела. 

— Вот, правильно? — Бальса показала Танде чашку, в которой растирала корень почесушницы. Выходить на улицу им обоим запретила Торогай.  
— Ага, — Танда шмыгнул носом и потянулся одновременно к пучку травы и книжке с рецептом. Не дотянулся — книжка шлепнулась на пол.  
Бальса вздохнула, отодвинула чашку и уставилась в стену, сидя на лавке и болтая ногами.  
— А вы здесь надолго? — задал Танда давно мучавший его вопрос. Бальса взглянула на него и пожала плечами.  
— Джигуро говорит, что поживем чуток. На самом деле я его подвела, — сказала она помолчав. — Если бы я не слегла, мы бы пришли с караваном в Косёнкё, а там работы больше.  
— Ну, и здесь неплохо, — солидно покивал головой Танда, выныривая из-под стола с книжкой. — Летом вообще здорово будет.  
Бальса молчала.   
— А вы давно так… путешествуете? — Танда решил поддерживать разговор сам.  
— Пять лет уже.  
— А вы откуда?   
— Из Канбала.  
— А что делает Джигуро?  
— Сопровождает караваны. Охраняет. Дерется. Ты его копье видел?  
Танда кивнул. Копье, замотанное в плотную ткань, он заметил, когда новоселы въезжали в дом.  
— Летом, — сказал Танда после очередной подзатянувшейся паузы, — я свожу тебя на реку. Там столько полезных растений! И можно рыбу ловить.  
— Я боюсь, — неожиданно сказала Бальса, опустив голову.  
— Чего?  
— Того, что Джигуро оставит меня здесь. Он хочет работу взять. И у нас денег мало. Я боюсь, что он оставит меня на твоего мастера, а сам уйдет. Я же пока не могу с ним.  
— А… — теперь помолчал Танда. — Ты не хочешь быть учеником шамана? Знаешь, это на самом деле очень интересно. Торогай еще и знахарей учит. Правда, — тут он напрягся, потому что это было самой неприятной частью его ученичества, — местные парни считают, что собирать травы и слушать духов — это занятие не для мужчины. Ну и в общем… Но ты же девочка, — наконец нашелся он.  
— Мой папа был врачом, — Бальса сжала губы. — И я не думаю, что лечить болезни — это не мужское дело. Просто, понимаешь… Я хочу быть как Джигуро. Я всегда смотрю как он тренируется. Хочу так же.  
Она покрутила головой, спрыгнула с лавки и схватила стоявшую в углу метлу. Затем шагнула на середину комнаты и вихрем крутнула ручку, чудом не задев ни одного горшка и чашки на столе. Но, как оказалось, это было вовсе не чудо: она сделала пару шагов и выпадов, стремительно перетекая из одной стойки в другую. Как раз тогда, когда Танда, открыв рот, опять чуть не выронил книжку с рецептами, она согнулась пополам и закашлялась. Дух болезни никак не желал отправляться к себе домой.  
— Вот, — сказала она, — я так могу. Но караванщики считают, что сражаться копьем — занятие не для девочки. А Джигуро…  
Танда подошел к ней и ободряюще похлопал по плечу. После слов Бальсы внутри у него потеплело: все-таки они были похожи и оба хотели заниматься чем-то, что было им не положено. И в конце концов, кто знает — может быть Бальса с Джигуро все-таки останутся здесь? Хоть ненадолго.

Джигуро и в самом деле ушел через несколько дней, чтобы найти работу в Косёнкё. Бальса немного погрустила, но потом проговорилась: этот домик по соседству Джигуро купил и решил, что они будут сюда возвращаться на время распутицы, когда караваны не ходят. И вообще, похоже было на то, что он начал подыскивать какую-нибудь постоянную работу. В любом случае, отдавать Бальсу в ученики кому-то еще он не собирался и просто ждал, когда она совсем-совсем поправится.  
Они вместе с Бальсой учились у Торогай писать сложные иероглифы, вести счета, делать простые лекарства, такие, что можно приготовить и в дороге, а еще — коптить рыбу, отличать съедобные грибы от несъедобных, солить мясо на зиму. Бальса тайком показала ему пару приемчиков, которым ее обучили караванщики, а Танда в ответ научил ее останавливать кровь из маленьких ран. В общем, когда рядом была Бальса, всегда было здорово.  
— Эй, — Танда по щиколотку в иле торчал с прибрежной осоке, пытаясь вытянуть нужный стебель, — Бальса, помоги!  
Бальса стояла на берегу около почти заполненной корзины и вытряхивала обувь.  
— Неа, у меня только что ноги высохли.  
Танда не мог обидеться на Бальсу. Он не знал, почему, но не мог. Может быть, потому что Бальса никогда не отказывала ему в просьбе без причины, может быть, потому что он просто не мог представить себе, что она когда-нибудь сможет всерьез его унизить, а может быть…  
Танда упрямо вцепился в стебель, потянул, но нога, поскользнувшись на иле, подвернулась, и он с размаху плюхнулся в грязь.  
— Ха, придурок! — за попытками вытянуть травину Танда не заметил, как на берегу появились Кого, Зен и их компания. Мальчишки окружили Бальсу и с презрением тыкали пальцами в сидящего в воде и иле Танду.   
Это они зря, подумал Танда, глядя, как Бальса незаметным движением подбирает палку, валявшуюся рядом с корзиной. На этой палке было очень удобно нести корзинку вдвоем.  
— Хм, — Бальса сжала палку, и ее конец, словно невзначай, задел лодыжку Кого. — Ты что-то сказал?  
— Ай! — Кого завопил как резаный. — Ты! Бейте ее!  
Остальные парни шагнули к ней поближе, приняв боевые стойки, и потихоньку начали сжимать кулаки. Танда вскочил и рванулся к ним, но не успел он выбраться на берег, как все пятеро повалились на землю, с криками держась за коленки и животы.  
— Уроды, — голос Бальсы был полон презрения. — Если еще раз к нам полезете, я вас не только палкой отметелю.  
Мальчишки бросились наутек и, только отбежав на безопасное расстояние, принялись орать угрозы пожаловаться родителям. Бальса приподняла палку, и те моментально исчезли из виду. Танда наконец-то выбрался на берег. Он был весь в грязи, в кулаке торчал измочаленный стебель. Наверное, Танда должен был испытывать что-то вроде горечи и разочарования в себе — ведь его защитила девчонка, а он не смог даже разок врезать обидчикам. Но вместо этого он был в восхищении: Бальса была просто невероятно крута! Он, улыбаясь во весь рот и размахивая стеблем, радостно подбежал к ней. Бальса вздохнула:  
— Танда, ты это… Джигуро смотри не проговорись, ладно? Ему не нравится, когда я…  
— Ага! — Танда смотрел на подругу восхищенно, только что хвостом не вилял, но хвоста у него, к счастью, не было.  
Они вместе уложили всю траву в корзину, продели палку в ручки, взялись за оба конца и отправились в деревню.   
В деревне было шумно и людно: через нее из столицы проходил довольно большой караван. Бальса только помогла Танде дотащить корзину до дома и тут же улетела к трактиру — вдруг с караваном пришел Джигуро. Тот действительно оказался в трактире вместе с хозяином каравана. Танда пришел туда, чуть попозже, как обычно, чтобы забрать продукты на обед. Навстречу ему попалась Бальса, глаза у нее сияли.  
— Мы идем к Синим горам! — радостно выпалила она. — Джигуро берет меня с собой, я за вещами!  
Танда кивнул и почувствовал, что в груди у него что-то болезненно сжалось. Он глядел вслед бегущей во все лопатки к дому Бальсе и думал, что вот и всё — он опять останется один. И они с Бальсой так и не половят раков в речке, и не сходят в лес, как планировали, и его жизнь снова вернется на круги своя. Хотя Танда легко общался со всеми деревенскими — за исключением разве что компании Кого — такого друга, как Бальса, у него больше не было. 

В начале осени караван вернулся. Караванщики переночевали в трактире и наутро отправились в Косёнкё, а Бальса и Джигуро остались тут, в своем доме.   
Когда Танда увидел Бальсу после месяца разлуки, он сразу понял, что в ней что-то изменилось. Теперь она глядела серьезно, держалась прямо и строго, но глаза у нее по-прежнему сияли, как в тот день, когда она уходила из деревни вместе с караваном.  
— Джигуро согласился меня учить биться копьем! — выпалила она, как только увидела Танду: видимо, ей очень хотелось поделиться с ним новостью.  
— Здорово! — Танда искренне порадовался за подругу. Он понимал: заниматься тем, чем хочется — очень важно. Если бы ему не давали изучать лекарское дело, он бы не знал, как ему жить. А так даже утомительное приготовление порошков из трав было ему в удовольствие.  
Бальса стала расспрашивать его о лесных духах, раках в речке, мальчишках в деревне, Танда рассказывал и сам задавал вопросы о Синих горах, перевалах, лошадях и мулах. Они болтали, забыв обо всем на свете, пока Джигуро не зашел в домик шамана за своей воспитанницей. Бальса немедленно слезла с лавки, выпрямилась и с достоинством попрощалась с хозяевами как примерная ученица.  
С тех пор так и пошло. Джигуро и Бальса ходили с караванами, иногда Бальса оставалась одна в доме, пока Джигуро работал в Косёнкё во время распутицы. За несколько лет все жители деревни привыкли к приходящему копейщику и его воспитаннице, а некоторые даже поручали Джигуро прикупить кой-какого товара по дороге. Бальса, пока жила в деревне, тренировалась с копьем каждый день, но не забывала забегать в дом шамана, чтобы поболтать с Тандой и послушать рассказы Торогай. Они вместе выбирались в лес, ходили в поля, бывало и ссорились, но мирились на следующий день. Их дома разделял лишь хилый плетень между огородами: с одной стороны росли лечебные травы и коренья на аккуратных грядках, с другой — сорняки, которые скашивались, когда хозяева возвращались из поездки домой, ведь Бальсе нужно было место для упражнений.

Танда поднял глаза от грядки, на которой росли драгоценные корневища кровохлебки. Он выкопал ее на краю болота и задался целью развести ее дома, но росла она плохо, и корневища получались некрупные. За плетнем Бальса в сотый раз повторяла какую-то сложную связку движений. По-видимому, у нее что-то не выходило, раз она хмурилась, то и дело останавливалась и начинала с одного и того же места. Но вдруг под взглядом Танды она распрямилась, повернулась и неудачное прежде движение закончилось красивым выпадом, после которого копье со свистом рассекло воздух и, описав дугу, замерло в стойке. Танда засмотрелся. Глаза у Бальсы засияли, и вся она, стройная, гибкая, с обнаженными руками, светлой, лишь чуть загорелой кожей, под которой перекатывались крепкие мышцы, встала перед Тандой как богиня-воительница. Взгляд Танды задержался на ее шее, скользнул вниз, к груди, проследив струйку пота в вырезе туники, и в горле у него пересохло.  
Он никогда не видел Бальсу такой. Точнее, он ее видел каждый день и от этого перестал замечать, какая она… Какая она? Красивая? Наверное, это так, но еще… Танда задумался, как выразить словами то, что он чувствовал в это мгновение.  
Бальса заметила его застывший взгляд и улыбнулась. Танда ощутил, как замерло сердце, а потом снова забилось часто-часто.  
— Видел? — довольно спросила она. — Если нападают с двух сторон, то можно… Эй, ты чего?  
Танда помотал головой и, внезапно засмущавшись, убежал с огорода в дом.   
С тех пор ему стало тяжело. Он пытался ее избегать. Он пытался проводить с ней каждую свободную минуту. Он пытался не подавать виду, держаться как обычно, не застывать на месте, внезапно зацепившись глазом за ресницы, пухлые губы, длинные пальцы в мозолях, пряди волос, собранные в хвост. Он пытался молчать, потом, когда стало совсем невмоготу, пытался заговорить с ней об этом, но голос пропадал сам собой. Хотел коснуться, но был уверен в том, что получит, как и другие парни в деревне, древком копья по некоторым стратегическим местам. Лишь изредка ему удавалось дотронуться до ее ладони, втирая мазь от мозолей. Правда, один раз она пришла к нему за помощью сама.  
— Сшшш, — Бальса втянула воздух сквозь зубы, отрывая от кожи заскорузлую от крови тряпку.   
Рукав платья превратился в лохмотья. На предплечье показался длинный порез, глубоко рассекший кожу. Танда сглотнул.   
— Это откуда? — спросил он.  
— Был один там, — невнятно буркнула Бальса. — Решил, что я легкая добыча, когда Джигуро поблизости не оказалось.  
— Надеюсь, ты его уделала? — руки Танды, как ему казалось, жили отдельной от тела жизнью: наливали в чашку отвар, отрывали ткань, раскладывали инструменты, промывали рану, в то время как в голове царил полный хаос.  
— Точно, — глухо ответила она. — Шить будешь?  
Танда посмотрел на рану внимательно. Кажется, мышца не была порвана, но кожа все равно не срастется сама по себе.  
— Придется. Может, останется шрам.  
Танда не сказал, что это будет его первая зашитая рана. На миг он замер, испугавшись, что руки будут трястись так, что он опрокинет обеззараживающий отвар. Он вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз.   
— Приступим, — наконец сказал он.  
Когда он наложил первый шов, от всех пошлых мыслей, раньше отвлекавших его всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Бальсу, не осталось и следа. Он видел только кожу, кривую иглу, нить, перевязку. Только завязав кончики ткани вокруг ее предплечья, он смог окончательно прийти в себя.  
Вот тогда-то его и охватила паника. С Бальсой могло случиться все, что угодно, подумал он. Все. Что. Угодно. А что он может сделать, чтобы ее защитить? Он, деревенский знахарь, который и драться-то как следует не умеет? Если она не бросит копье, думал он, то неизбежно придет снова. И раны будут сильней. И что тогда делать?  
— Бальса, ты… — начал он и осекся.  
— Я знаю, — она крутила в руках кусок коры, который держала до этого в зубах. На нем отчетливо были видны вмятины. — Я была неосторожна, не думай, что не понимаю. Ты очень испугался?  
— Да, — выдохнул он.  
— Спасибо тебе, — она поднялась, бледная от потери крови и испуга. По сравнению с его темной кожей, пальцы Бальсы казались вылепленными из фарфора. Он засмотрелся на них, как всегда, и тут почувствовал как что-то теплое коснулось его щеки. Лицо Бальсы было совсем рядом. Танда замер, изо всех сил стараясь не спугнуть момент.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Постараюсь больше не раниться сильно.   
Танда покачал головой: кто он такой, чтобы отговаривать человека от любимого дела? То, что Бальса мечтает стать непревзойденным мастером копья, он знал давно, но только вот эту оборотную сторону ее цели до сих пор не желал видеть. А поцелуй, который достался ему как дар небес? Стоил ли он этой раны?  
Ночами Танда крутился с боку на бок, пытаясь понять, знает ли Бальса о том, что с ним творится? Если знает, то почему молчит? А если не знает? Ему было стыдно встречаться с ней взглядом, после того, как он мечтал о ней по ночам, но ничего поделать было нельзя: глаза Танды не могли от нее оторваться, как только она оказывалась поблизости.   
Замечали ли что-нибудь Торогай и Джигуро? Танда задавал этот вопрос себе и потом, спустя много лет. Было похоже на то, что Торогай догадывалась, но ничего не предпринимала, полагая, что они сами должны разобраться между собой. А Джигуро, как оказалось позже, в тот момент занимали совсем другие вопросы. 

Танда возвращался домой из соседней деревни. В мешке за спиной лежали травы, лекарские припасы и инструменты, а в руке он держал корзинку с дюжиной яиц — платой за лечение. Ему было уже шестнадцать, и в случае болезни в окрестностях предпочитали звать его, а не дожидаться Торогай из очередного похода. А та со временем все больше стала заниматься шаманскими делами, почти позабросив знахарство. Она часто ворчала, что ее ученик никуда не годен как шаман, но лекарь из него еще может выйти неплохой. Однако в сложных и трудных случаях Танда обязательно посылал ей весточку.   
Середина лета, самый разгар сезона, ледники и снег в горах ослабли, и караваны вовсю идут из империи Його через Синие и Восточные горы в соседние страны. А это значит, что Бальсу он увидит еще очень не скоро.  
Подходя к хижине шамана, Танда вдруг увидел распахнутые ворота соседнего дома. Он бросился туда, не раздумывая ни секунды, сердце колотилось как бешеное. На пороге дома, опираясь о косяк, стоял Джигуро. По его неловкой позе Танда мгновенно понял, что тот ранен.  
— Дядюшка… Здравствуйте, — неловко произнес он.  
Джигуро обернулся.  
— А, — бросил он, — ученик шамана. Ты очень кстати.  
— Вам нужно что-нибудь из лекарств? Кровоостанавливающее?   
— Ты стал все на лету ловить, — усмехнулся Джигуро. — Давай, что есть.  
Танда поставил корзинку, скинул мешок со спины и начал в нем копаться.  
— Вот, — он протянул нужную склянку.  
— Спасибо, — Джигуро взял ее и кивнул в сторону огорода. — Бальса там. Ты… поговори с ней.  
Он ушел в дом, и Танда, немного опешив, вдруг понял, что темные прежде волосы Джигуро наполовину стали седыми, а его спина сгорбилась, словно на плечах у него лежала пара мешков рисовой муки. Что-то случилось, подумал Танда. Завернув за угол дома, он оказался в поросшем сорняками огороде. Бальса стояла там. В руке у нее было копье, но его острие было опущено вниз и упиралось в землю, пачкая чехол. Бальса берегла свое оружие как зеницу ока, и только по одному этому Танда мог сказать, что дела были плохи.  
Она обернулась, и тут Танда впервые увидел в ее глазах слезы. Обычно она не плакала, даже когда было очень больно. Она сжимала в зубах деревяшку, чтобы не закричать, когда Танда накладывал ей швы, но теперь… Теперь от нее веяло отчаянием, и Танда с ужасом понял, что он оказался полностью перед этим бессилен.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он с трудом, сглатывая вязкую слюну.  
Пальцы Бальсы разжались, и копье со стуком упало на землю. Ни слова ни говоря, она вцепилась в рубашку Танды и уткнулась ему лбом в плечо. Кажется, он услышал тихий всхлип.  
«Эй, — хотел сказать Танда, — ты так близко, и так за меня цепляешься, пожалела бы меня хоть немного, а?» Но ничего сказать было нельзя, до тех пор, пока Бальса не заговорит сама. Кажется, рубашка у него на плече намокла.  
— Танда, — наконец сдавленно сказала она, — прости.  
— За что?  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, — Бальса покачала головой, стерла тыльной стороной ладони с лица слезы. Другой рукой она продолжала сжимать в кулаке ткань его рубашки. — Я… В общем, я должна была давно рассказать тебе.  
Танда осторожно потянул Бальсу, обнял и повел к старому бревну, валявшемуся у глухой стены их с Джигуро дома. Они уселись рядышком, лбом она по-прежнему упиралась ему в плечо.  
Танда слушал сбивчивый рассказ, прижимая Бальсу к себе. Дворцовый лекарь, попытка переворота, шантаж жизнями близких, лучший друг, увезший маленькую девочку подальше от верной смерти, скитания, преследования, попытки убийства… Танда с трудом осознавал то, через что прошли Бальса и Джигуро, но на задворках сознания сидела мысль о том, что раз они здесь, все вместе, стало быть прошлое осталось прошлым, и, может быть, у него есть надежда.   
— Их было восемь, — тихо произнесла Бальса. — Восемь лучших копьеносцев Канбала, не считая Джигуро. Они все были его лучшими друзьями, понимаешь? Он принес всех их в жертву мне, лишь бы я продолжала жить, Танда. Кто я такая, чтобы принять эту жертву? Стою ли я того?  
«Конечно, стоишь, —думал Танда, — ты стоишь всех копьеносцев мира, ты умная, ловкая, смелая, ты — прирожденный боец, а самое главное, ты — свет моей жизни, как когда-то сказал древний поэт».  
— Я мало что могу сделать, — помолчав продолжила она. — Я не могу утешить их близких, я даже не могу просто так отдать свою жизнь в искупление — ведь Джигуро заплатил за нее такую цену. Не знаю, что я могу.  
Она подняла к нему заплаканное лицо.  
— Танда, — изумленно сказала она, будто видела его впервые.   
Сердце пропустило удар. Неужели?  
— Ты ведь лечишь людей, так ведь? Стало быть, спасаешь жизни, правильно?  
— Ты хочешь стать деревенским знахарем, как я? — шутливо спросил он, надеясь, что его радость не так очевидна, как кажется. — Или, может, будешь ходить со мной от деревни к деревне как охрана?  
— Нет, — она помотала головой, — я так не смогу. Это не мой путь. Знаешь, я подумала, а что если я спасу восемь жизней в обмен? Это что-то вроде равновесия. Жизнь за жизнь. Буду путешествовать, буду сражаться, здорово придумала?   
— Хм, — Танда сделал вид, что размышляет над ее словами, опустив голову, чтобы не выдать себя. — Значит, ты собираешься уйти?  
— Да! — Бальса кивнула, не задумавшись ни на миг. — Я буду отдавать долг и возвращаться сюда. Джигуро хочет остаться здесь, и я боюсь, что буду только причинять ему боль.  
— Почему? — выдавил Танда, прощаясь с иллюзиями.  
— Когда он смотрит на меня, я вижу… Он постоянно спрашивает себя, правилен ли был его выбор, достойно ли обменять одну жизнь на восемь других. Это были его друзья, пока я не развела их по разные стороны. Я не хочу, чтобы он однажды возненавидел меня.  
— А я? — Танда не выдержал. Это было сложно вынести, в конце концов и у него есть чувства, он же не старое бревно у глухой стены, правда?  
— Ты — мой лучший друг, Танда, — глаза Бальсы сияли. — Ты всегда мне поддерживаешь. И помогаешь. Я же обязательно вернусь сюда к Джигуро, Торогай и к тебе — обязательно.  
Танда криво усмехнулся. Бальса уцепилась за мысль о спасении жизней, как тонущий человек в реке хватается за корягу, не думая, что течение изорвет его об острые корни и камни в клочья. Она так и не поняла. А может быть и поняла, но сейчас ей было совершенно не до него, не до его горькой, безнадежной любви, от которой было тем больней, чем лучше он понимал, как тепло к нему относится Бальса. Но… совершенно не так.  
— Ага, — сказал он, думая, что выбрал свою судьбу уже давно. — Иди. Я буду тебя ждать.


End file.
